


Bubble Trouble

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Akisami Drabble [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Oneshot, Pillow Talk, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Just a casual night in the penthouse + a quick look in to Aki’s secret delinquent past





	1. Chapter 1

Aesthetic for this series-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172126651490/aesthetic-for-the-finder-no-hyouteki-pairing-asami>

 

* * *

 

 

A swirling haze of nicotine twisted up in to the air as Asami exhaled, sitting relaxed with an after sex Dunhill as he relished in his top space.

Having finally caught his breath Akihito sighed, subconsciously cuddling closer to his lover. He somehow managed to work his way up on to Asami’s front, laying flat on top of the other’s larger form. The man’s arm wrapped around his small waist, the two perfectly content, at least until Akihito plucked the cigarette right out of his mouth.

The younger sat up on the yakuza’s bare abdomen, looking at the fag in his hand with disgust.

“The rate you’re going these things are gonna kill you before any bullet will.” Asami replied by blowing a stream of smoke right in the younger’s face. Akihito coughed and waved his hand in front of him fan it away, whacking Asami’s arm gently with the other.

“Worried for me?” Akihito scoffed.

“You wish.” He looked at the coffin nail again with distrust. “How do you even like these? You know they can make you impotent right?” He sniffed the cigarette and made a face, scrunching up his nose. Asami chuckled at the sight, the boy moving to put the butt out on the bedside ashtray.

“There are worse things.”

“What, like screwing unsuspecting photographers over? Oh wait!” He gave the man a look, only to feel large hands slide up around his thighs to cup his naked, cum glazed behind.

“Photographer.” Asami corrected, a slight warmth tinting the younger’s cheeks. He ran his fingers across the club owner’s collar bone gently, not meeting his piercing golden eyes.

“When did you start?”

“Well, you were there-”

“Smoking, asshole.” Akihito interrupted, giving him a light shove. Though it was comforting knowing the man didn’t make a habit of raping other reporters, he appeared far too entertained for the blonde’s liking.

“Fifteen.” Akihito’s eyes widened.

“Fifteen! Jeez, didn’t you have anything better to do?”

“Well what did you do as a teenager?” Asami countered.

“.... Umm...” At least he now knew Asami hadn’t looked up his police record. He definitely didn’t need the man asking about all those hours of community service he’d done, which he’d only managed to get off with because his mum, as a lawyer, was friends with the judge that always dealt with him, and his father, who had worked as a police photographer, knew a lot of the officers who had a tendency of catching him in the act of vandalism, theft, or Battery... or that one time he got done for identity fraud. Technically it was corruption, he knew, but since it had been done out of compassion rather than money lust he was grateful to them all for every single second chance he got. Which was a lot.

His dad was the one who managed to get him out of all that, by convincing him to take up photography and make something of himself, rather than just going out partying all night and making trouble. He’d shown him how he could use his skills to make a difference with criminal photography, even getting his colleges to give Aki tips when illegal deals might be going down. They managed to keep him so busy and enthralled in what became his work that he’d taken out all his piercings and left a life of gang banging, alcohol, drugs and blue hair dye behind, and he’d been on the straight and narrow ever since. Well, maybe not ‘straight’, but that wasn’t his fault. He’d certainly never been gay then, even if his gang’s nickname for him was ‘Bubbles’, on account of the amount of gumballs he went through in a day. But besides that, no one had ever even dared suggest he might be interested in dicks instead of chicks. Especially since he always carried around a big baseball bat.

Asami already teased him enough by calling him a brat, he didn’t need to know he’d actually been a juvenile delinquent. He’d never hear the end of that, especially considering all the crap he gave him for his dealings in the underworld.

“Ur you know, the usual... Hung out with friends... School.” Akihito replied nervously, not meeting his eyes.

“You never smoked?” Asami asked, eyebrow raised.

“No!” He replied immediately.

“Liar.” The photographer pouted, looking away from the man’s amused look.

“Only a few times.” And probably more he couldn’t recall, as he’d spent so much time completely wasted, though they probably weren’t the type of smokes the man beforr him was referring to.

Asami chuckled and pulled the blonde closer, kissing him in a way that made him forget his name and his past. The boy accidentally let a moaned slip as he pressed up against him, wrapping his arms around the yakuza’s neck without thinking as he tasted the tobacco on his tongue.

At least, out of everything from his delinquent days, Asami still made use of his bubble blowing skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the fic and my arts in the next chapter! Remeber to Kudos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO POST IMAGES!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source-  
> https://www.deviantart.com/art/Bubble-Trouble-718853616


End file.
